Because of the Mob
by Cathcer1984
Summary: An excuse to write Drarry smut... Hermione and Draco are studying and an upset Harry comes in, Draco swoops in and saves the hero


**Because of the Mob**

Hermione leaned back in her chair and arched her back in a vain attempt to stretch the sore muscles, raising her arms over her head she looked over at her companion, his hair was loose around his face, fringe brushing his cheekbones, tie undone around his neck and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows enabling Hermione to see the black tattoo marring the pale flesh.

Draco Malfoy sat on the other chair bent over the desk in Hermione's Head Girl Suite, as Head Boy Draco had privileges to be in Hermione's room so late at night. The majority of their year had returned to complete their education and Draco had kept his head down doing what he could as an ex-Death Eater to keep Slytherin together as they faced the rest of the school.

As if sensing her gaze Draco looked up and smiled at Hermione, his grey eyes tired, "do you think we should call it a night?"

Hermione shook her head, "we're almost done it'll be better to finish it all now instead of going back to it tomorrow."

Draco chuckled, "it's a Friday night and I'm doing homework with a girl."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Friday is date night, Hermione," Draco scoffed, "at least it was before this monstrosity was embedded" Draco ran his fingers over his Dark Mark.

Hermione sighed, "Well we can say this was a date, a secret one, if it helps?"

Draco smiled, "thanks but you're not my type."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "not your type?"

"Don't be offended it's just you're too feminine, well not male," Draco bit his lip and looked away from Hermione whose eyes had widened in surprise.

"You're gay? Wow, should have seen it coming I suppose, look I don't have a problem with it not when one of my brothers is gay."

"Brothers? I thought you were an only child?"

Hermione grinned at Draco's confused expression, "I am. It's just in the Wizarding World I don't have family, like Harry, we've sort of been adopted by the Weasley's and each other."

Draco nodded and turned back to his Potions essay when an urgent banging on the door resounded through the room. Hermione stood and opened the door slightly before it was pushed open and Harry came in, flushed, sweaty and panting.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"I can't do it Hermione! Why did you make me come back? For fucks sake they molest me like I'm some sort of prize! I hate it! I. Hate. It. ARGH!" Harry started to kicked and punch at the wall as he screamed, tears falling down his face.

"Harry! Harry stop please, you're scaring me! Harry," Hermione continued to plead and cry with Harry.

After a few moments Draco stood and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders with one arm around her before gently leading her away from Harry towards her bed.

"Potter? Harry? Harry!" Draco's stern tone caused Harry to pause which Draco used to turn Harry around to face him, green locked on grey and Draco moved his left hand from Harry's shoulder to his cheek wiping away his tears.

Harry's shoulders slumped and he fell into Draco's chest sobbing, with hurt etched onto his face Draco pulls Harry closer whispering in his ear, "I know. I _know._ I'm sorry Harry. I'm so sorry."

After a while Harry pulls away slightly enabling him to look into Draco's face, "why are you sorry?"

"Because you're eighteen, you shouldn't have to-"

"Run?"

"Yeah, run and hide."

"Neither should you."

Draco stared into Harry's earnest face before whispering, "I'm not hiding Harry."

"Not physically."

Harry pulls away and goes to Hermione, wiping his face free of tears; she drags him into a tight motherly hug. Her head rested on his where it was on her shoulder looking over at Draco as he avoided looking at them before moving to the desk and continuing with his essay.

At one o'clock in the morning Draco started packing up his work stuff and Harry stood from the bed and Hermione's embrace, he kissed her cheek before moving over to where Draco was sitting and kissing his cheek as well, lips lingering longer than necessary.

Harry stood at the door, with Draco watching him and Hermione watching Draco when Harry sighed, Draco stood.

"You know I've plenty of room if you want somewhere to stay away from the mob," Harry grinned at Draco.

"That would be great, thank you Draco."

Draco smiled and picked up his work before kissing Hermione on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow Hermione," he lead Harry out the door and they entered his rooms which were right next door to Hermione's.

Draco held the door open for Harry before dumping his work on his desk when he turned around Harry was sitting on the bed watching him.

"Would you like some pyjamas or something?"

"No thanks I have boxers on," Harry nodded to himself, "so you got a bathroom?"

"Right through there," Draco pointed to his left and Harry made his way to the bathroom, once the door was shut Draco took off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, and put them in a neat pile on the floor by his wardrobe before climbing into bed and picking up the novel that was sitting on his bedside table and his reading glasses.

Harry came out of the bathroom in green silk boxers and making his way to the opposite side of the bed, Draco looked up and caught Harry's eyes once he was settled in the bed.

"When did you get glasses? I've never seen them before."

Draco hesitated and bit his lip, "I got them at the beginning of this year, an occupational hazard from being hit with too many _cruciatus curses_ from Snake-Face and Daddy-Dearest."

"Oh Draco I'm so sorry."

"Why? Nobody could have stopped it."

Harry moved across the bed towards Draco, running his fingers over Draco's Dark Mark which caused Draco to stiffen instinctively Harry took the book out of Draco's hands and placed it on the bedside table. To do so caused him to lean over Draco and when he pulled back Harry remained over Draco looking into his eyes when Harry leaned in to brush his lips against Draco's their glasses chinked together.

Draco chuckled and removed his glasses then Harry's before pressing his lips to Harry's in a chaste press of lips, when Harry started moving his lips over Draco's he whimpered and opened him mouth their tongues met in a tender caress.

Harry shifted until he was straddling Draco's thighs their clothed erections pressed against one another, with a wave of his hand Harry vanished their boxers and both men groaned as heated flesh met heated flesh.

"Aren't you going to, oh Merlin, need those, uh, tomorrow?"

Harry chuckled and removed his mouth from Draco's so Draco could kiss his neck, "I'll just go command-OH!" Harry gasped as Draco bit his neck and sucked, marking him, "or I'll borrow a pair, oh lord, of yours and, oh, be the envy of all of Hogwarts."

Draco grinned against Harry's neck and he waved his hand instantly lubricating his entrance, together they shifted down the bed until Draco was flat on his back and Harry was sheathed inside.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Draco," Harry kissed Draco before sliding out until only the head remained, Draco cried out when Harry didn't thrust back in instantly his channel convulsing in anticipation. Harry sharply thrust back in his hands on Draco's hips lifting them as he pounded in and out relentlessly with Draco pushing back and clenching around Harry.

They both knew they wouldn't last long so Draco moved one of his hands to his erection tugging and gripping bringing himself closer to orgasm, with one last pull from his hand and thrust from Harry Draco was coming hard over his hand and Harry's chest.

Harry slowed his thrusting down as he came inside Draco due to the erratic clenching of Draco's channel around him. Harry collapsed on top of Draco with Draco's legs entangled with his and his arms around Draco whilst Draco's wrapped around Harry's shoulders, they fell asleep almost instantly.

When Draco awoke he was in an unusual position, there was a heavy weight on him and something in his arse. Opening his eyes Draco saw Harry on top of him, smirking Draco began clenching, what a wonderful way to wake Harry up.

Hermione knocked on the door to Draco's suite and entered without waiting for him to open the door, when she got in Harry was sitting on the bed in his jeans and one of Draco's green shirts whilst Draco was impeccably dressed in slacks and a crisp white shirt, both looked extremely sated.

"Are you two ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah, Draco?"

"Of course, I've worked up an appetite."

Hermione blushed and Draco slung an arm around her shoulders, "I'll tell you Hermione, this brother of yours is a sex-fiend with ah-maze-ing stamina. And his co- uh equipment must be Hogwarts biggest secret this side of the centur- mmm"

Hermione giggled as Harry kissed Draco quiet, they broke apart after a while and turned to find a red faced Hermione by the door. They laughed at her before joining hands and making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.


End file.
